This Woman's Work
by Katie1995
Summary: One-shot! A moment between Esme and Rosalie as Mother and Daughter they welcome a new family member into their family. Please R&R!


**A/N – (I don't own twilight or the characters in any way. All credit goes to Stephanie Meyers)**

**This Woman's Work.**

**Esme's P.O.V.**

I watched silently from the door way as Rosalie cradled little Renesmee in her arms. She kept the rocking chair at a steady pace, watching with adoration as the small figure began to fall asleep.

I could see the flashes pain in her eye as she cooed words of comfort in Renesmee's small ear. I could see the desire she needed to hold back while around everyone but herself, and I could see the hurt in her soft features as she smiled down on the now sleeping baby.

"Goodnight darling," She whispered, placing a small kiss on her forehead. "Sweet dreams." She rocked her from side to side bouncing her softly ever so often as she stroked rogue curls away from the baby's face.

When she was absolutely sure the babe was in a deep slumber she gently rose from the chair, walking over to the cot and placing the baby without too much disturbance onto the mattress below.

She turned around, catching my eye as she did.

"She's adorable isn't she?" She came to stand next to me as I smiled at my oldest daughters loving expression.

"Indeed." I was just like Rosalie, completely captivated by the baby who was sound asleep. The mobile hung above her head, butterflies and birds hung down.

She ran her hands through her golden hair, sighing.

"What's the matter darling." She looked to Renesmee before looking back at me.

"How do you do it?" She asked.

"Do what?"

"This," She replied. "Being able to watch her without..."

"Without..." I watched her expression become embarrassed.

"Without the jealousy." I shook my head, rubbing her arm.

"Of course I can't Rosalie." She shot me an unconvinced look.

"But you seem so controlled, so...normal." I sighed, walking over to the two chairs that sat next to the cot.

She followed me, her footsteps quietly padding along behind me.

"What do you miss the most mum?"

"What do you mean?"

"From your human life. What do you wish you could have, go back and change?" The glow of little Nessie's night light caught half of Rosalie's glum face.

"Rose, I don't know," I said honestly. "The past is the past, we can't change it. No matter how hard we wish."

"But what do you miss." She wasn't going to let it go. Grabbing her hand I began.

"Rose, I miss a lot of things. I miss being able to dream, cry, feel my heart beating in my chest, blushing, and most of all I miss my fertility." Her grip became tight as I continued. "And if I had the chance to go back now – even though I wouldn't give this up for the world – I would change my unfortunate marriage." Her features turned sympathetic, but I didn't want that. "And above all things Rose, I would save my son. Save him from his premature death." I heard my voice crack at the end. Rosalie had turned her head so she was staring lovingly down at Renesmee.

"And I'm guessing you're thinking what I would do."

"Not if you're unwilling to tell me." A small smile graced her lips.

"I would tell you. After all, you were the first person I could trust."

I brushed a curl behind her ear as she started.

"I look at her Mum. I look at her, and although she's not mine, I love her like she is." I could imagine tears dripping down her face now. "I hold her and it gives me back just a little bit of the motherhood that was stolen from me - stolen from me like it was stolen from you." I took a sharp intake of breath as she said that, but her eyes were apologetic.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine," I reassured her.

She nodded before continuing to empty her heart out. "And I know Edward doesn't like it. Like he feels I'm stealing his child, but he will never understand." I rubbed her back as she leaned forwards getting a better look at the sleeping child.

"I'm sure he knows how you feel." I saw her shake her head, sighing.

"But he won't, ever, and I'm sure Bella won't either. Now she's got everything she wanted – more in fact – she will never really understand what it's like to go without." Her curls spilled over her slim shoulders as she dropped her head into her hands.

"Rosalie." I kneeled down in front of her, placing my hands around her wrists so I could pull her hands away from her face.

"I'm sorry."

"I understand. I really do. I know the jolt of pain you feel when you take in her baby like face. I know the longing you feel in your barren womb, and I know without a doubt how much you wish the small creature you were bearing in your arms was yours. But although we both lie to ourselves, she is not ours to believe." I stroked her cheek with my thumb as she continued to stare into the distance.

"Do you think I'm being too...over protective?" I felt my lips twitch involuntary upwards.

"Well, if you're too overprotective, I'd like to know what I'd be classed as." She laughed for a second, her dimples showing in her cheeks.

"This woman's work I guess I can take." Her hair still fell over half of her face as she raised her head a little. "I guess I should enjoy it while it lasts." I hung my head knowing exactly what she meant. Renesmee wasn't even a week old, yet she resembled a 2 month old. She would grow fast and although Rosalie and I still had time to catch up on, it wouldn't be long until she wouldn't need us anymore.

"That's the Rose I know." I kissed her forehead as she stroked Renesmee's chubby cheek.

"Sleep tight my little angel."

Rosalie and I stayed there for the rest of the night in a comfortable silence. In a way both of us had come to terms with losing out on the mother hood we so wanted to be able to experience, but for now, as Renesmee's deep breathing kept steady tempo, I knew we had been offered another chance to play "mum," if only for a while. That was as long as her real parents didn't mind.

**A/N – Yeah, this is a fluffy moment between Esme and Rosalie as Mother and daughter.**

**I'm having a lot of ideas at the moment and this is really just another one that popped into my head today.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. And if you did Please Review! Thanks, Katie1995 :)**


End file.
